Crowley's Bitch
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Lilly's soul is worth a lot to those who know about her. She makes a deal to get Adam out of Lucifer's cage but he doesn't remember her. She meets Crowley on the crossroads five years later and he has her soul. So what does he want in exchange for Adam's memory and Sam's freedom from the pit? Please Review. I suck at summaries. Crowley/OC
1. Crossroads

**This is my first SN fic. So bare with me. **

**Hope you enjoy it and please review. **

* * *

**Crowley's Bitch**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crossroads**

* * *

In the darkness walking along a lonely, winding road at midnight, was a figure. The figure stopped at the center of a crossroad in the middle of no where.

The moonlight didn't light up much, but it was clear enough to see that the figure was in fact a girl.

Shoulder length dark hair which contrasted with her almost white skin.

She had beautiful plump lips that were red as a brand new bloomed rose.

Her light blue eyes were glistening in the starlight.

She was pure beauty. Her name was Lilly Carter.

She buried a small box which happened to contain a photograph of herself, graveyard dirt and a black cat bone.

The the young girl waited. "Well, well. What have we got here?" A man's voice called from behind her.

She turned automatically, locking eyes with the red eyed demon. "I-I wish to make a deal." Lilly said nervously.

The English girl had never made a deal like this before.

The demon laughed. "I gathered." He stated. "And what, pray tell, do you want?"

Lilly sighed. "I want Adam to be freed from Lucifer's cage."

This time the demon was in hysterics. "The son of John Winchester and Kate Milligan... and half-brother to the Winchester brothers. Are you serious?" He mocked.

Lilly had never met or even heard of the Winchesters. She only knew Adam and his late mother. "Yes. I-I love him."

The demon grinned. "Fine. I'll do it. It's not every day I get a half breed wanting to free a human from the pit." He clapped his hands together happily.

Lilly glared. She was a half breed, a fairy and human. She had never met her parents: her mother, a fairy, had been hunted and killed not long after Lilly had been born.

Her father had been so depressed that he committed suicide, not knowing about his child.

"My name is Lilly, not _halfbreed._" She stated.

The demon ignored her. "Your soul is worth a lot to us demons. If you give it up now. You will have ten years. When those ten years are up, you'll be dragged down to hell."

She knew there'd be a catch, but she'd be happy with five years so she didn't argue.

But the sixteen year old hated the thought that the demons have been interested in her since her birth, as she was the only fairy human that existed.

"I understand." She agreed. "But if I do, will Adam be alive?"

He nodded. "He is alive right now. He's just keeping his brother's body warm in Lucifer's cage."

This caught Lilly's attention. "Can his brother be freed too?" She asked.

The demon, smiled, though this time he shock his head. "No. That is not within my power."

"Why-?"

He was becoming impatient. "Listen, princess," Lilly glared harder when he called her princess. "I don't have all night. Do we have a deal or not?"

She gave in, "Fine." She put out her hand for him to shake but he chuckled.

"Don't you know how this goes?" The demon smirked. She raised an eyebrow. "We seal the contract with a kiss."

He pulled her into a deep kiss before she could reply and before she knew it she was alone, in the middle of no where.

* * *

Five years later, Lilly hadn't aged. She was still quite small for her age. Her hair had grown long, but her features hadn't changed.

Adam was alive, but he didn't recognize her.

Five years ago, a few days after the deal, she had found him, sitting alone in a bar.

_"Adam...?" She breathed. _

_He turned to her. "How do you know my name?" He demanded. _

_She gasped. "You-you don't recognize me...?" She asked, worried._

_He shock his head. She bit her lip. "Who are you?" Adam asked, frowning._

_"I- Never mind..." She closed her eyes for a moment. _

_Then before he could reply, she walked out the door, accidentally walked into a man who was on his way in._

_He had green eyes and short-cropped dark blond hair __"Sorry." _

_Her voice was quiet, but he noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?" The man asked her._

_"He doesn't remember me..." Then she burst into tears and ran away._

Then Lilly wondered if she could she make another deal? She still had five years left... Maybe she could...

She dressed quickly and gathered up everything she needed. As a fairy, that didn't take long.

Then without further ado, she ran back to the closest crossroad, in which she had sold her soul five years ago.

Placing the box in the center once again... She waited.

This time a different voice emerged. "Hello, darling. I've been waiting for your visit." His English accent was much stronger compared to hers.

"What? What for? Who are you?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Name's Crowley. King of Hell."

Lilly gasped and stepped back from him. "What do you want from me?"

He laughed. "I thought you wanted to make another deal."

"I do... But..."

He rolled his eyes. "I know what you want." She waited. "You want that prat, Adam Winchester-"

"Milligan." She corrected him. "And he's not a prat."

He ignored her. "To remember you and love you again." He said in a mocking voice.

Lilly nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"That's not important. The 'what are you willing to pay?' is important." He stated.

"But I don't have-!" She worried. What could she give? Her soul had already been taken.

He put a hand up. "I'm not asking much. I have your precious soul. Right here." He held up a metal locket, that was glowing.

"Then what more could you possibly want?" She asked him.

He grinned. "You."

"Me? What for?"

Crowley advanced on her. The locket swinging from side to side as it hanged from his figures. "You're a fairy, and you're a human. Pure beauty and... The last of your kind."

"There are many fairies and many humans in this world." Her voice was beginning to quiver.

The King of Hell chuckled. "But there is only one... What do you call your self any way? Human and Fairy." He thought for a moment. "I got it! Hairy!"

She stared daggers at him. "No? um... Fumen?" He laughed at his own joke.

"I don't know... I've never thought about it." Lilly said slowly.

Crowley shrugged. "Ah, well. That's not why we're here anyway. I make your boy remember you again, and you will be mine. Forever."

"Forever?" Lilly gasped, horrified.

He nodded. "I have an infinite lifespan and the potential to live forever. I'm not subject to disease or old age."

Lilly stared at the ground. "And I know for a fact that fairies happen to be immortal as well."

So that was why Lilly hadn't aged a day since her first deal, she's immortal. "I-I didn't know..."

Crowley chuckled. "So, deal or no deal?"

"Wait. It's not enough."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Adam remembers me and I have to stay with you for-forever...? It's not enough." Lilly dared to look him in the eyes.

Crowley glared at her. "What else do you want then?" He sounded frustrated.

"Bring Adam's brother back from Lucifer's cage."

Crowley scoffed. "That's asking a lot."

"And keeping me for eternity isn't?" Lilly argued.

Crowley nodded. "You do realize that if Lucifer ever found out who took away his favorite chew toy... He'd do something worse than death to you."

"I'll just have to hope that will never happen." She replied.

Crowley clicked his tongue. "So do we have a deal or not?"

Lilly hesitated. "Will I ever see him again?"

"Maybe, if he tries to rescue you. But if he does, I'll torture him until I get bored and kill him." Crowley said calmly. "And you will watch every second of it."

Lilly's eyes stung her eyes as the tears fell.

Crowley advanced on her and as he did, she sunk to the ground. "Are you crying? I _hate_ it when they cry."

She glared up at him. "Pathetic." He pulled her up.

Still gripping tightly on her bruising arm, Crowley wiped her tears away with his free hand. "Get a grip." He said sternly.

Lilly took a deep breath. "I need time." She stated.

"For what?"

"To think."

Crowley let go of her and she stumbled back a few paces. "Fine. This time tomorrow, I will come to you. Wherever you are. I will find you."

He clicked his fingers and vanished before she could protest.

* * *

**Right, I know the whole fairy/human thing would not happen on SN but It's a fanfiction, so it doesn't matter. Right? **

**And I needed Lilly to be special. Connected to the Winchesters... **

**blah blah blah...**

**So Hope you liked the first chapter. **

**-Lyrisa**


	2. Yes or no

**Crowley's Bitch**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ** **Yes or no**

* * *

Hours later, Lilly was sitting in a bar, not to far from where she lived.

It was full of people and of course, Lilly was sitting in the corner which was furthest away from the door.

She knew Crowley would be there soon. She still didn't know what to say.

If she said yes she'd never see Adam again, but he'd remember her, have his brother back and maybe be happy. She sighed, he'd love her too. That means he'd miss her, do anything to get her back.

But if she said no, she'd be dragged to hell. Meaning she'd probably have to spend eternity with Crowley anyway... Only with more pain. Adam wouldn't remember her and Adam's brother would still be in the pit.

She was taken from her thoughts when a voice spoke. "Hello sweetheart." He greeted, grinning widely. "Yes or no?"

Lilly bit her lip, she wasn't ready. "I don't quite understand your hesitation." Crowley stated.

She looked at him for the first time that evening. "I'll never see him again."

"Very unfortunate." He said sarcastically. "But he'll have his brother back."

Lilly sighed. "I know but..."

"What?"

She frowned. "What will you do to me?"

Crowley laughed, much to her surprise. "Forever is a long time, my darling. You'll get what's coming to you."

Lilly's breath hitched and she couldn't hold it any longer, her tears sparkled down her pale face like rivers.

His good mood switched in a heartbeat. "Oh, come on!"

He clicked his fingers and the bar and all the people in it, vanished.

It was replaced by a dimly lit room with A bloodstained table with a lot of torture implements. And a chair, in which Lilly was strapped to.

"Take me back!" She screamed fighting the metal that held her.

Crowley slapped her. She got the message and stopped struggling. "No. I thought privacy might make it easier to chat."

Lilly sighed. That's exactly the reason she waited for him in a crowded bar: It was full of people.

"Is it necessary to trap me like this?" She looked down at the metal straps.

Crowley smiled. "No. But I enjoy it."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Please. I need more time..."

He shock his head. "I gave you enough. Decision time, darling."

"But I-"

"Patience isn't one of my virtues...well I don't have any virtues...but if I did then patience wouldn't be one of them." Crowley stated, clearly getting impatient.

Lilly closed her eyes. What had she gotten herself into? "Please..."

"You have five seconds to give me an answer. After that, I'll drag you to hell myself." He wasn't joking. "Four... Three... Two-"

Lilly finally gave in. "All right... I-I'll do it."

Crowley clicked his fingers and the metal straps opened, but Lilly didn't move.

He grabbed the top of her dress and pulled her up. Then leaned in to seal the deal.

What had she agreed to? She wondered sadly.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Crowley... You evil sexy son of a witch!**


	3. A Year Later

**Crowley's Bitch**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Year Later**

* * *

Sam Winchester woke with a start. "What the hell?" He exclaimed as he looked around the field he had woken up in.

His first thought was, "Cas'."

He stood up and looked at the sky. He called for ages but the angel never showed.

After a few weeks he finally found Bobby's place. Of course the first thing Bobby did was try to kill him.

But Sam managed to prove that he wasn't possessed or anything. Then it was all hugs and... Well maybe not kisses. But you get the idea.

"How'd ya get out?" Bobby asked him.

Sam shrugged. "Dunno. At first I thought it was Cas'... But he hasn't been answering me."

Bobby frowned for a second, obviously trying to figure it out. "You don't suppose Dean made a deal-"

"No." Bobby stated.

Sam tilted his head. "Why not? He's done it before."

"Dean's got a family now."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "You mean he's not hunting anymore?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "Ever since you've been... You know..."

"How long have I been gone?" Sam asked.

Bobby thought for a split second before he replied. "'Bout a month."

It was Sam's turn to frown. Of course it wasn't as long as he thought but it was long enough for Dean to maybe get out of the hunting business."I can't contact him then. If he finds out I'm here... His 'family life' will vanish instantly.

Bobby couldn't help but agree. "What was it like? You know... Down there?"

Sam honestly couldn't remember. "I dunno..."

"Lucky." Bobby stated.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

* * *

Of course Dean couldn't have a normal life forever. In the end he discovered that his brother was alive and his Grandfather was too.

He was happy, of course that his brother was free from the cage, but pissed off once he found out Sam had been alive for most of the time Dean thought him dead.

* * *

Lilly had had the worst year of her life and she knew it was nowhere near the end... And never would be either.

Crowley had treated her like a slave. He had slapped her, kicked her, threatened her and even raped her.

But she wasn't in a cell, instead he had put her in a large red themed room with a king sized fourposter bed.

Lilly spent most of her time sitting on the window sofa. She sighed to her self, thinking up another way to escape Crowley.

She'd already tried climbing out of the window. That ended with bars on the windows. As she looked through the glass, and passed the iron bars she saw a bird

"_Though the winter blows bitter cold_

_And bright days are done_

_There's a season we'll soon behold_

_When we'll all laugh in the sun..._"

She sang to herself as she looked at the sky, wondering if Adam was OK.

That's all she could do until Crowley came back from whatever he did all day.

It was late, almost ten o'clock at night. He'd be there soon.

She looked down in time to see a two men drive up in an Impala to where a couple of demons were waiting in front of a black SUV.

They were bringing a prisoner for Crowley. "You're late." She opened the window to try and hear them better.

"Traffic was a bitch." Said the smaller one of the men.

Lilly was sure she had seen him somewhere before, but it wasn't exactly day time and she wasn't close enough to tell. "One rugaru." the tallest one said, handing the prisoner over to the demons.

"Where's Crowley?" The other one demanded.

Lilly looked over shoulder, into the room, just in case Crowley was watching her. But to her relief he was no where to be seen.

The demon replied. "Banging a hooker in a sweet spot called None Of Your Business."

"Oh, look at that, Sam. Demon trying to be funny."

Lilly gasped. "Sam?" She breathed. They must be the Winchesters.

They must have cooperated. "Night, girls." The demon said, about to walk away.

"Wait, wait. Hold up, hold up. Are we ever gonna see Crowley again or is he just gonna keep sending his demon extras to pick up his laundry?"

The demon turned around. "I'm sorry. I know you're speaking, I see your lips moving, but I cant understand what you're saying cause I don't speak Little Bitch."

The demons got in to their van and drove off. "Remember when we used to gank demons?"

They were about to leave but Lilly saw this as her chance. "Wait!" She started hitting the window. "Sam! WAIT!" But it was too late. They'd already gotten in the car.

"Well that was dramatic." Crowley stated from behind her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. You're waiting

**_Chapter 4: You're waiting _**

* * *

Lilly's heart sank. She didn't turn around. "C-Crowley."

She heard him move closer, but she still didn't move.

He was at least a foot away by now. "Tell me, darling, you weren't calling for help, now were you?"

Lilly opened her mouth then closed it again. What could she reply to that? He already knew the answer.

"I-I was just..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around. "You were _just _trying to get their attention. Weren't you?"

"mm-mm." She squeaked.

Crowley smiled cruelly. "I hope you haven't forgotten our deal, Lilly. It would be a shame if Adam happened to 'pop' right back into Lucifer's cage, wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't." Lilly stated, eyes wide and full of fear.

Her master blinked. "Oh, I would." Lilly watched as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was the locket, the glowing locket that held her soul. "I might even put this in there, too. I'm sure Lucifer would love a new toy to play with."

Lilly closed her eyes momentarily. "No..."

"I own your soul, sweetheart, I will do with it as I please." He said calmly.

She sighed. "I-I know- I-I-"

"If I ever catch you trying to talk to those denim-wrapped nightmares again, I'll give your soul to Satan. Understand, princess?" He stated sternly.

Lilly's eyes were shining with fresh tears, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Good." Crowley put the locket back in his pocket.

* * *

Sam and Dean returned to their current base, a run-down house they're squatting in.

Dean had an annoyed expression on his face. "No man, screw it, I'm done." He stated angrily.

Sam sighed. "Calm down." Dean ignored him.

"We've been going on these freaking Crowley runs and it's not getting us anywhere." He continued.

"Dean-"

"I mean, the only thing that's really changed, is now I need a daily rape shower." Dean complained.

Sam nodded. "OK, you're right. Let's go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don't have one. So till we do, sorry dude, stock up on soap-on-a-rope. Dean, if you wanna get my soul back, that's what we gotta do, OK?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah… You even want it back?"

Sam answered straight away. "I'm working for Crowley, aren't I?"

Dean goes to pour himself a drink, turning his back on Sam. "Yeah, well, who says he's gonna hold up his end, you know? It is Crowley. You ever think of that? Right?"

He turned back around to find Sam had gone out of sight. "So, I guess the moment's over, is that what you're saying? Sam!?"

When he didn't get an answer, Dean took out his gun and started to look for his brother, only to find him lying unconscious in the next room. Before he could react, a demon came up behind him and knocked him out.

* * *

Crowley smirked as he watched Lilly turn around and stare longingly out of the window. "You can look out there as long as you want, they wont be back for at least a week." He stated.

He was sat at the small circular, wooden table in which Lilly used as a dining table. "I don't care." She told him sincerely.

"Oh." Crowley understood. "You're not waiting for them... You're waiting for Adam." It wasn't a question.

Lilly faced him. "So what if I am? It's not like he'll find me _here_."

The demon chuckled. "Exactly. So why are you waiting for him?"

She didn't reply, instead, she faced the window once again. _Because I love him..._


End file.
